The invention is based on a valve for an internal combustion engine and to an internal combustion engine including the valve. One such valve is already known (German Offenlegungsschrift DE-OS 38 04 013), which is intended for internal combustion engines that have supercharging of the aspirated air by a compressor device, such as a turbocharger. Mechanically driven compressor devices, in particular, because of their inertia have the property that at the transition from the supercharged mode with the compressor device to the overrunning mode of the engine contemplated when the compressor device is not in operation, so-called afterrunning of the compressor device can occur. With the throttle valve already closed, air continues to be fed by the compressor device and then strikes the closed throttle valve and then flows back again, with the possible result being damage to or even destruction of the compressor device. To prevent this, a bypass line is provided, which branches off upstream of the throttle valve and leads back to the intake tube farther upstream of the compressor device. The valve is accommodated in the bypass line and opens upon engine overrunning, to divert the air flowing back from the closed throttle valve around the compressor device in the bypass line opened by the valve. The bypass line is embodied as a hose, in which the valve is typically incorporated by two hose clamps. At the transition from the supercharged mode to the overrunning mode without the compressor device, a relatively high overpressure in the hose can occur, with the risk that the valve will come loose at the hose clamps. Moreover, this manner of fastening with hose clamps is relatively complicated and expensive and does not allow economical assembly.